


Three's a Crowd

by paxambabes



Series: Mark the Spider Fucker [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Oviposition, Spiders, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark's been feeling a little down lately, so Jack decides to introduce him to another interesting friend, and of course his plan includes sex.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to updating this! I wrote this while sleep deprived, so it's probably no good. Anyway, enjoy!

Sometimes Mark wondered just how Jack ended up meeting people like this.

They were currently sitting in the main area of the factory, sitting across from a guy that Mark had never seen before. He'd only barely caught that the guy's name was Ethan and that he was fairly new to the area, but Mark was already thinking about how cute he was. His blue hair had caught Mark's attention from the start, and his innocent looking face was already reeling Mark in. The only things that gave away his monster status were the fin like ears and small rounded horns on his forehead, although only one was currently visible. Jack had met him online through Tyler, and Mark was already starting to feel insecure about his own looks. How could he compete with someone who looked far younger and innocent like Ethan? Mark didn't realize that he'd let out a sigh until he felt Jack's cool claws on his leg. Both of them were giving Mark a worried look, and now he felt awful.

"Thinking a little too hard there, Mark?" Jack said lightly, trying to get Mark to laugh, but it barely worked. Mark let out a stifled laugh, which earned him more of the same looks from the other two.

"I can leave if you want me to," Ethan sounded nervous, probably not wanting to come between them.

"No! It's fine, I'm just in a weird mood, that's all," Mark said absentmindedly, lightly drumming his fingers on the kitchen table. "I'm just gonna go sit on the couch for a bit if that's okay," Mark said, defeated. He couldn't be around them right now, otherwise he'd risk saying something he shouldn't. He gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek as he made his way to the living room area. All he did was sit there, idly scrolling through his social media while he heard Jack and Ethan laughing loudly from across the factory. There's no way he could compete with Ethan, Mark thought to himself. Jack had probably only settled on him because he was the first human to give him a chance. Mark knew that Jack loved him, but sometimes he wondered if Jack only kept him around for the sex. Finally bored with his phone, Mark tossed it to the side and laid down, hoping that a nap would clear his mind.

After what seemed like hours, Mark was finally woken up by Jack, the tips of his claws running through his hair. Mark blearily opened his eyes, only to find that Ethan was there too.

"Look, Mark, I think I know what's going on. It's a bit awkward having Ethan here and I understand that. So we came up with an idea to get us all acquainted with each other," Jack's voice was gentle as he helped Mark sit up, Ethan sitting on his other side, as he leaned over the arm of the couch.

"Let me guess, it involves sex?" Mark laughed, already knowing where this was going. Jack's solution to everything seemed to be sex, and Mark was more than okay with that. 

"You know me so well babe," Jack laughed as he pulled Mark in for a kiss, his fangs lightly scraping Mark's bottom lip. Mark moaned slightly at the sensation, not noticing Ethan pressed up against his back, hands around his waist. Mark moaned into the kiss as he felt Ethan kissing along the side of his neck, sharp teeth scraping gently against the heated skin. Jack's hands were starting to wander now, one of them sneaking under the hem of Mark's shirt, lightly caressing his stomach. The kiss was slow and deep, their tongues curling together. Mark didn't know where to put his hands, already too overwhelmed by the stimulation. Soon he felt Ethan starting to grind against his ass, Jack's hand starting to trail further down to play with the waistband of Mark's boxers. Mark groaned as Jack broke the kiss, Jack burying his face in the other side of Mark's neck. Ethan was breathing hotly against his skin now, his hips thrusting slow and long against Mark.

"I think it's about time to move things along, right Mark?" Jack said, his voice low and filled with lust. Before Mark could answer, he felt his boxers being pulled down, two equally cold hands on his cock. Mark sucked in a sharp breath, realizing that he had Ethan's hand on his cock, the slight webbing between his fingers dragging along his shaft. 

"You think he's ready for this?" Ethan groaned, as Mark heard something strange behind him. Mark had no time to ask what the hell he meant, but then he felt something cool and wet on his side.

They were honest to god tentacles.

Mark was already blushing at the feeling of the tentacles now curling along both of his sides, trying to thrust up and meet the rhythm of Jack and Ethan's hands.

"Y'know, these are really useful for other things too," Ethan laughed as his hand continued to stroke in time with Jack's. Mark didn't have to wonder what he meant for long when he felt the slimy tip of a tentacle trying to push its way into his mouth. Mark swallowed and obediently opened his mouth, the tentacle growing even larger as it worked its way in. Mark couldn't believe that he found this hot as both of their hands sped up on Mark's cock, the tentacle in his mouth pulsating. Mark couldn't say anything, mouth too full already. He could faintly hear Jack talking to Ethan, both hands suddenly letting go of his cock. Mark whined as the tentacle withdrew from his mouth, Ethan helping him off the couch and motioning for him to get on his knees. Mark didn't even question him at this point as he saw Ethan stripping beside him. He could see brilliantly blue scales going from his stomach all the way down to his hard cock. Mark gulped at the size of it, even though Jack was only slightly bigger. Mark was brought out of his thoughts by Jack's claws pulling his hair, both of their cocks right in front of Mark's face. 

"You're going to take turns sucking us off, okay darling? Let's show Ethan here how good you really are at sucking cock," Jack purred as he pushed Mark's head closer to his cock. Mark moaned as he took Jack's huge cock into his mouth, already an expert at this. He made sure to dip his tongue into the slit of Jack's cock, hearing him moan loudly above him. Mark briefly remembered that he had to take care of Ethan too, so he reached out and took his cock in one hand. He could hear both of them moaning as he glanced up, being treated to the sight of both of them caught in a wet and sloppy kiss, Ethan craning his neck up to reach Jack's mouth. Mark sucked at Jack's cock, the ridges of it still strange but familiar. Eventually, he felt Ethan pull him off of Jack's cock and shoving Mark's mouth on his. Mark switched hands to tease Jack now, trying to get used to Ethan's cock. It wasn't as thick as Jack's but it was slightly longer which made it harder to get him all the way in. Before long, Mark felt himself hit the base of Ethan's cock, his throat tightening around it as he heard Ethan moaning uncontrollably into the kiss with Jack.

"Fuck, I just really need to fuck him already Jack, please," Ethan panted as he broke the kiss, thrusting wildly into Mark's mouth, Mark trying not to choke around it.

"How about we both fuck him? If he can handle it, that is," Jack smirked as Ethan pulled him off of his cock and pulled him to his feet. Jack motioned for Mark to wrap his legs around his waist, and Mark obeyed, wanting only to feel both of them inside of him right now. Jack lowered himself as close to the ground as possible, and gave Ethan a signal. Mark was confused until he felt that same wetness against his entrance.

It was the goddamn tentacle again.

Mark let out a long moan as the tentacle eased its way inside, followed already by another one. It was strange, being fucked by tentacles, but Mark sure wasn't about to complain about his sex life being weird. They were long and thick, growing thicker by the second as he felt Ethan trembling against him, his cock hard and leaking against the small of Mark's back.

"Fuck, Mark, you feel so good already. I can't imagine what you'll feel like around my cock," Ethan grunted, clearly overcome by the stimulation on his tentacles. Eventually, there were four tentacles in Mark's ass, stretching him to his limits as he kissed Jack, sloppy and wet with too much teeth, but neither of them cared. One of Ethan's hands snaked around to grab Mark's cock, jerking him in time with the thrusts of his tentacles. Mark was already so close to coming and he wasn't even being properly fucked yet.

"You ready for both our cocks, Mark? Are you ready to be a good little slut for both of us?" Jack breathed into Mark's ear, his claws scratching down Mark's back. 

"Yes, please, fuck! Just fuck me already," Mark moaned, long and loud as he felt the tentacles finally slide out, only to be replaced with Jack's cock. Mark sighed as he felt the familiar stretch that came with taking Jack, only to tense up at the feeling of Ethan pushing in as well. Mark was gritting his teeth at the stretch, tears forming in his eyes already. He finally relaxed as both of them were eventually fully seated inside of him and Mark never felt fuller in his entire life than he did now. Mark tried to push back onto the cocks inside of him, hoping for the two of them to move. Luckily, they caught it and started to move, slowly thrusting in time with each other. 

"You're so fucking tight, oh god, Jack!" Ethan panted as he tried even out his thrusts, Mark sandwiched between them, holding onto Jack's shoulders for dear life. As the three of them moved together in tandem, Mark felt the tentacles trying to push their way in. Mark screamed as two tentacles pushed inside of him, along with Jack and Ethan's cocks. Mark could hear the familiar inhuman screech from Jack, looking into his six eyes and seeing them go fully red, and that only heightened Mark's pleasure. His cock was neglected and untouched, but he didn't care at this point, being fucked by too many things at once, but god did he love being used like this.

"You're our little fuck toy aren't you? You're so good for us, taking our cocks like its nothing for you," Jack was rambling, strings of inhuman noises coming from his throat, venom dripping from his fangs. Mark could feel Ethan trembling behind him, more tentacles coming around to play with his nipples, which nearly sent Mark over the edge. Mark felt two tentacles worm their way into his mouth, trying to open it wide enough to accommodate them. Mark was being fucked raw by two hot monster boys, with tentacles in his ass and mouth, and he silently wondered his life became the plot of a bad hentai. But all Mark could think about was release as yet another tentacle wrapped around his cock, jerking him three times before his whole body tensed up. Mark could feel his orgasm barrelling into him, screaming as came all over his and Jack's stomachs. Ethan let out a high pitched screech as Mark felt him coming inside of him, cock twitching as he emptied into Mark, and he nearly choked as the tentacles released some kind of strange liquid into his throat. Jack's thrusts were faltering, finally stopping as he felt the familiar gush of come and the sensation of the eggs filling him up. Mark faintly heard Ethan moan behind him as they all came down from their orgasms, still gasping.

Before long, they were both gingerly pulling out of him, Mark wincing as Jack laid him on the floor, feeling the come from both of them and the eggs starting to slide out. But he didn't care right now as Jack draped himself over the back of the couch, the human half of him bent down to Mark's level. Ethan was next to him on the floor, his tentacles gone now, humming contently. 

"So why do you have tentacles?" Mark asked Ethan as Jack threaded his claws through Mark's hair, fluffing it slightly.

"I'm a sea monster, why wouldn't I have tentacles?" Ethan laughed as he curled into Mark, nuzzling his neck. They all slowly drifted off to sleep, and Mark wondered why he even felt inferior in the first place.

No matter what, he would always belong to Jack, and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
